Commands
General *'+achievements' - Achievements are like medals that YOU (the player) win for doing awesome things and/or helping out the MUSH. They are won by your characters but are tied to your permanent PLAYER record so you won't lose them if you change/drop/add characters over the years. **'+achievements' - This will list your current achievements **'+achievements ' - This will list someone else's achievements **'+achievements/list' - Show all available achievement categories **'+achievements/search ' - Shows all recipients of Achievement #ID **'+achievements/show ' - Shows historical achievements for a char **Achievement ID# is seen on the +achievement listings **See '+help anonymous' to chose how your Player Achievements are displayed. *'+alias' - This command gives you a list of the connected characters, their aliases (which can be used for page or radio), and their general location. **To set your alias, type: @alias me= *'+aside' - This command allows you to 'point' at a player in the same room and mutter an 'aside' concerning them to everyone else in the room. doesn't hear any message. **'+aside =' *'+ballot' - The ballot system anonymously tracks votes and comments on topics of interest. It consists of a question and a list of possible answers. The answer options are designated by letters of the alphabet, and the letters are what are used to place your vote. This can include yes or no answers, or picking one of multiple choices. You can also enter one or more related comments. **'+ballot' shows you the topic or question and the possible answer options. **'+vote ' is how you place your vote. **'+ballot comment ' will add a comment. *'+bg' - +bg will display the official (character staff- approved) background for a character. PLEASE NOTE that this is not necessarily IC information. **'+bg/notes ' will display additional (again OOC) notes about a particular player. Take an interest in your fellow players and check them out! **Commands for creating your own background notes are: **'+bg/notes/add' = - Create or Replace a note **'+bg/notes/del <#>' **'+bg/notes/rename <#>=' **'+bg/notes' by itself will display all characters that have created background notes. *'+cformat' - This command allows players to customize the way the contents of rooms appear to each person individually and should work with almost all rooms, unless a particular room already has a contents format set (like some of the barracks rooms). The default appearance is a single vertical column. Use +cformat to show the rest of the available options, and +cformat ''' to set your preference. *+email''' - This command gives you the player's email address, if s/he has one publicly posted. You can also see the email in the +oocfinger. **'+email ' *'+friends' - This command will show you the commands for the 2k5 +friends system. *'ic' - This command sets your IC flag on and sends you to your IC location as previously set by the ooc command. *'+idle' - This command displays the idle times for everyone in the room with you or the idle times for a specific player. **'+idle' **'+idle *'+last''' - This command displays the last log-on time for . **'+last ' *'+local' - This command gives you a list of commands local to your area. The second form, combined with a topic from the local list, gives you help on the local command. Please note that local commands are often restricted in usage. **'+local' **'+local ' *'+lwho' - This command gives you a three-column list of the players and puppets in your immediate location. Useful for spammy crowd situations. *'+ooc' - This commands allows you to speak OOCly to others in the same room as you. Supports posing (:) and semiposing (;). **'+ooc ' *'ooc' - This command sets your IC location attribute to your current location, sets your IC flag off, and sends you to Club Con. *'+plot' - +PLOT/SUBMIT is the latest and greatest way to submit your TP idea to our friendly neighborhood TP Staff. Should see more info here soon! **'+plot/submit ' *'+poll' - This command costs you 500 Useless Botcon Passes and allows you to set a new @poll message. The @poll is the line at the top of the DOING list. If this command is abused (e.g., if an important @poll announcement is overwritten, if profanity or nasty remarks are made, etc), it will be removed. **'+poll ' *'+review' - This command lets you give your anonymous opinion of the job performance of the admin currently under review (+review by itself will show the person being reviewed). Use this command to convey constructive criticism more than anything else; nonconstructive negative remarks don't give the person in question anything to work with. **In general, try to: **1) explain why something the person did was good/bad. **2) offer solutions (if you can think of any) that the person could use to cure the things you're criticizing. **3) Include positive as well as negative things. :) **If you have an actual complaint that requires a response rather than just a suggestion, please use +gripe instead. **To enter a review, type in +review '''. *+schedule''' - Set your personal schedule! **+scheduleme = (e.g. +scheduleme sun=Any Time!, +scheduleme mon=After 5pm EST) **+schedule - Check out someone else's schedule! **+schedule on (e.g. +schedule Airwolf, Hazard, Rodimus Prime on mon) - Check a bunch of schedules for the same day! **+schedule - Find people that have a defined schedules! *'+swho' - This command works just like +who, except it produces only the list of names of the connected players, listing them in a three-column format. Useful if lots of people are connected. *'+terrain' - +terrain allows you to see what, if any, Velocity-Dodging bonuses a room may give you. For example, a Flight room will give you a Velocity-Dodging bonus if you have Flight in the mode that you are currently using. **This is an IC command only. *'@time' - @Time is the IC Time / Activity Tracking system for TF2005. It replaced the old +ticks system and is much more accurate. (and helpful!) Players may use the '@time' command to see their current MUSH time for the current week. It is broken out into five categories: **OOC/Idl - OOC and Idle **OOC/Act - OOC and Actively talking/paging/etc **IC/Idl - IC and Idle (this is discouraged) **IC/One - IC and active, but there are no IC/active people in your area **IC/Act - IC and actively RPing/interacting with other IC players **IC/Active time is tracked for EFCs and NFCs so that they can make sure they are meeting their time requirements. Other players benefit from increased IC/Active time in the form of additional +noms per week. **Historical times are stored and can be viewed via "@time/history" *'+time' - This command displays the current OOC time in several time zones. *'+where' - This command lists the locations of all IC players, sorted by location. *'+who' - Similar to WHO, this command also provides you with some MUSH-specific information on connected players. **You can add a character to the command to display certain factions only. e.g. 'who a' will display all connected Autobots. Valid abbreviations are: A - Autobot, D - Deception, J - Junkion, T - Terran Role-play *'!check' - !CHECK is a general-purpose RP tool that allows you to compare your stats to an arbitrary difficulty level. **e.g. If you need to see if you can RP lifting a rock, you could use '!check str=50' to check against an average rock, or '!check str=100' to check against a really HEAVY rock. **'!check =' *'!compare' - +COMPARE allows you to compare any of your statistics against someone elses for RP or other non-combat purposes. **e.g. if someone is trying to hide from you you can do '!compare int=/de'''x' to see if you spotted them. Or '!compare str=/str'' to see if you are stronger than someone. *'!size''' - !size compares your size to the size of your target. **'!size ' *'+destinations' - This command can be used in any SHUTTLE room (it is indicated when you are in it). From a SHUTTLE room you can find IC transportation to a number of faction-specific destinations as well as more generic ones. **+DESTINATIONS will show you a list of available destinations while +SHUTTLE will whisk you away! *'+faction' - This command gives you a listing of other members of your faction who are online and IC, and tells you their rank, aliases, specific location (unless they are Unfindable), and radio status. Note: it won't tell you if their location is jammed. *'+icloc' - This command displays the name of your current IC location. *'+ictime' - This command returns the IC Standard Time of the MUSH, which has been agreed upon by the Autobots and Humans as a standard for convenient referrals and which most others in this area of the galaxy have also adopted. **IC Time is equal to RL time PST, plus 21 years. *'knock' - This command tells people in the destination room of EXIT or the interior of OBJECT that someone outside is knocking on the door. If you would like to customize the messages that are seen by the knocker, those in his/her current room, and what happens when s/he knocks, set these attributes on the exit or object: **&KNOCK : What the knocker sees. **&OKNOCK : What those in the knocker's room see. **&AKNOCK : What happens when the knocker knocks. **Example: **&KNOCK cq=You press the button beside the door to Cyclonus's chamber. **&OKNOCK cq=presses the button beside the door to Cyclonus's chamber. **&AKNOCK cq=@remit loc(me)=A soft buzzing comes from the door, as someone requests admittance. *'+map' - This command will show you the map of the area you are currently in, or another area if you specify that name. Some areas may not have maps, and some rooms may not appear on maps. **'+map OR +map ' *'+meetme' - These commands make use of the global Meet Me system. **'+meetme ' will invite another person to join with you. The following three commands can then be used. **'+mjoin ' will teleport you to the sender. **'+msummon ' will teleport the sender to you. **'+mdecline ' will decline the Meet Me invite. *'mutter' - This command behaves identically to "whisper", except that the other players in the room will see that you have said something. A regular message, or part of a pose enclosed in "quotes", will have some of its words or groups of words replaced by "..." If you enclose a phrase with , it will not be replaced. Poses without "quotes" will simply show that you have muttered something. can be any player in the same room as you. **This code was written by Deirdre@AmberMUSH. **'mutter Finndo=Can you loan me thirty Pence? I'm broke!' **Meg mutters to Finndo, "Can... loan... thirty... broke!" **'mutter Bleys=:frowns. "What a he is!" She shrugs.' **Meg frowns. She mutters to Bleys, "What... cheapskate..." She shrugs. *'+pot' - The Pose Tracker is a global system that keeps track of combat actions & poses during a scene. It is derived from Apogee's original Combat Pose Tracker, and further modified by Excise, and finally by Hazard. **'+pot' displays the information the POT currently holds about those in your room, sorted by last COMBAT ACTION. **'+pot/pose' displays the OLD '+pot' command -- room occupants are sorted by last pose time. **'+pot/last ' displays the last IC pose by the target, who has to be in the same room as you. This is cleared upon moving. It is useful for those with a faulty connection, when searching for a specific pose amidst spam, or when getting caught up upon entering a scene. **'+pot/last' is a very spammy command that displays the last pose for EVERYONE in the same room as you. Useful in getting caught up when you first arrive in a scene. **'+pot/privacy' toggles on and off the POT when it comes to making your last pose available. With this toggled on, the POT won't even save them in the first place, and clears whatever pose might have been saved. **Use +pot/pass when you are not performing a combat action for your current turn. (This is different from !pass which is an actual "combat action".) **Use +pot/clear if you want to clear your "Last Action" information prior to a new scene. **Use +pot/observe when you are not participating AT ALL in a combat scene. *'radio' - Radio = sends an IC transmission if in range. **'+bcast ' costs 100 credits. Broadcasts a message to all on the same planet with radios turned on. **'radio on OR off' turns on or off your radio. **'+ccreate =' creates a temporary channel for either all factions (unlocked), the interceptor's faction, or a faction to which the interceptor is allied and lasts for three hours. **'jam' allows someone with Jamming or Interception to jam radio transmissions. **'unjam' allows someone with jamming or interception to counter a jamming signal. **'+encrypt' allows Interceptors to temporarily encrypt their factional channel. **'+encrypt ' allows Interceptors to temporarily encrypt an allied channel. **'+decrypt ' allows Interceptors to attempt to decrypt an encrypted factional channel. **'+lockout =' allows Interceptors to remove someone from an allied channel *'+roll' - Sometimes you need a random number of several players in a given situation. +roll will roll a <# SIDES> die for each player in . The results of the rolls are emitted to everyone in the room in decreasing order. **'+roll <# of sides>=' *'shout' - This command will "shout" MESSAGE, making it partially audible in all surrounding rooms. Everyone in the shouter's room will hear the entire message. If there are parts of the message that you wish to be heard, simply enclose them in <> marks. **Example: shout I'm under by the evil **In the next room: You hear a shout from Magnaron Intersection... "Help!... attack... the evil... Quintessons!" *'+shuttle' - This command can be used in any SHUTTLE room (it is indicated when you are in it). From a SHUTTLE room you can find IC transportation to a number of faction-specific destinations as well as more generic ones. **+DESTINATIONS will show you a list of available destinations while +SHUTTLE will whisk you away! *'+tpinfo' - +tpinfo gives you a list of currently running TPs, their IC locations, who to contact for more info, and a brief synopsis. **'+tppost' posts a TP on the +tpinfo listing and lists you as a contact person for it. Please keep synopses to 3 lines or less. **'+tpclear' clears a TP off the +tpinfo listing. Only admin can clear a TP that they haven't posted. **'+tplast' returns the name of the most recent TP and the time it was posted. *'+Vehicles' - This command shows you all statted vehicles in your faction and their location. This is OOC information. Transform news transform2 pulls up all the information regarding transforming and transform messages. *'!curmode' - Tells you what mode you are currently in and what name is shown to other players in the room. *'!modes' - Shows you a list of all of your modes. *'!name' - You can use this command to change the "displayed name" of your alternate modes. So normally your 2nd mode is named "Fire Truck " but now you want it to say "Fire Engine ". It is also sometimes useful to be able to change your display name for RP purposes. For example, RPing as a human or other temporary plot-character without needing to make a whole new object or character. **'!name <#>=' *'!transform' - Transformers gotta transform right? Use this command to switch between your alternate modes. **'!transform ' Rank *'+ally' - This command formally makes the character an ally of the user's faction. It can only be used by officers, and has some serious effects, as it enables the character to read the faction bboard and join the IC faction channel. *'+Medals' - All faction heads have the capability to give out medals when characters perform exceptionally heroic/evil deeds. Faction heads can use the following commands: **'+medal/award =' - Awards that medal **'+medal/strip =' - Removes that medal from . **Players can view medals with the following commands: **'+medals ' - lists the medals that has been awarded **'+medal list' - Lists the existing medals for your faction *'+roster' - Syntax for the +roster system is viewable with +roster/help *'+unally' - If you are an officer and is an ally of your faction, this command will un-ally him/her. Can only be used by rank 6+ and can only be used while IC. **'+unally ' Combat *'!allow' - When set, the next attack against you will automatically hit. (Unless it is a purposeful "!miss" attack.) It cannot be un-set so don't do it unless you REALLY mean it! **You can undo this via the '!unallow' command. *'!attack' - See Combat *'!attacklist' - Displays a detailed list of all of your attacks in all modes. *'!attackname' - Used to customize the names of the "freebie" global attacks, listed in the !globals command. **'!attackname =' *'!attacknames' - Lists any custom attack names you have set. *'!attacks' - Displays a detailed list of any attacks CURRENTLY AVAILABLE for you to use in combat. Typically this is just whatever attacks you have in your current mode, but it will also include any attacks you are allowed to use from: **Weapon objects in your inventory **Weapon objects in the same room (e.g. base defenses) **CapturePoint **Control attacks on combatants in the same room *'Boosters' - There are special objects in the combat system called "Booster Packs". When a Booster Pack object is in your inventory and ACTIVATED (!activate), it will automatically engage the next chance it gets. For example: a DAMAGE Booster Pack will only engage when you hit someone, a DEFEND Booster Pack will only engage when someone attacks you, etc. Once it has engaged, it will automatically deactivate so that you do not waste a charge by accident. Activating your boosters does NOT take up your turn. Enable it whenever you want. **Most Boosters will not be rechargeable. When you have used up the charges, you can recycle it. (!recycle) **If your Booster is rechargeable you can recharge ONLY ONE A WEEK. (!recharge) **'!activate ' - Engages/Disengages a booster pack **'!recycle ' - Throw one away when it is empty **'!recharge ' - Only works for rechargeable packs **Where is the name of the object. *'!cancel' - This command allows you to CANCEL certain attack effects. For example, if you have an attack that has a Stun effect and you wish to use it on someone without STUNing them, you can. **'!cancel ' - This will toggle an effect cancellation on and off **'!cancel' - Lists any effects you are currently cancelling **Note: These cancellations apply to ALL attacks in ALL modes and ANY weapon objects you may use. **Also Note: You may only CANCEL "positive" effects. e.g. you can not cancel your 'overpowered' or 'inaccurate' effect! (nice try though) *'!cappoint' - Displays a detailed view of a specific Capture Point in your current room. When viewing a listing of Capture Points (via !cappoints or !caps) you can use !cappoint to view the details on a specific point. All points are referenced by a single-letter code. (e.g. A, B, C, D, E) **Note that for most capture points, you will need to be in control of it to see the specific bonuses & attacks it provides. Can also be abbreviated to !cap . *'!cappoints' - Displays a listing of CapturePoint in your current room, if any. Can also be abbreviated to !caps. *'!capture' - During your turn you may attempt to take control of a CapturePoint within your current room. If the point is already being controlled by someone a contest will ensue, based on the "Fight Factor" of the capture point. This will take up your "Combat Action" for the round. **If you are already in control of a capture point and this command is used, "Rounds Held" will increase by 1. Some capture points will give you a holding bonus for each extra round held, making it harder for others to steal it from you! *'!combatinfo' - Navigates the "Combat Information" menu, which will let you look at all of the available features of the new combat system: damage types, attack effects, abilities, defense levels, etc. *'Combat Spam' - This is an optional flag you can set on your characters. When COMBAT_SPAM is set you will see additional detail about your combat situation, such as how much energon each attack drains, and the exact specifications of each attack against you. **'@set me=COMBAT_SPAM' -- Enable Combat Spam **'@set me=!COMBAT_SPAM' -- Disable Combat Spam *'!control' - Usable by combatants that have attacks with the CONTROL effect (e.g. anyone who can be "wielded", etc). This command lets you determine who is allowed to use your attacks. Valid lock types are: **OWNER - No one other than yourself **FACTION - Faction members only (does NOT include +allies) **ALLIES - Faction members or Allied users only **ANYONE - Attacks are available for anyone to use **LIST - Only people on your CONTROL-OK list (see below) **Note that someone else using your attacks still drains your energon. To manage your CONTROL-OK list use the following commands: **'!control ' **'!control/add ' **'!control/remove ' **'!control/list' *'!defend' - Allows combatants to change their DEFENSE LEVEL. A defense level will give you a slight offensive boost at the cost of an equal defensive penalty, or vice versa. By default, all combatants have a "neutral" defense level (no bonus). Defense level may change ONCE per turn . The only exception to this rule is at the beginning of combat, any/all combatants may choose an appropriate defense level based on the situation at hand. **'!defend ' **'!defend' - Will list all defense levels **Your current defense level is viewable on either !syscheck or !systems. *'!globals' - Global attacks (also known as "freebies") are attacks available to all users of the new combat system. They replace the previous setup of everyone having a random assortment of "level 0" attacks like punch, bite, slap, etc. Global attacks potentially new to the current system are: THROW (stronger melee with some self damage) and CHARGE (works just like the old "ram"). Global attacks can be customized using !attackname. *'!limits' - There are lots of timed limits in the new combat system. Things like 'using the gumbimedic' or 'being refueled' or 'being re-armed' or the COMBAT flag. These things time out over time, sometimes hours, sometimes days. You can use this command to see when all of them will "wear off". Admin may use this command to view the limits on other players by supplying a target. *'!miss' - Purposefully miss a target. **'!miss =' *'!objdesc' - If you are the creator (or owner, or administrator) of a weapon object (+help WeaponObject) you can use this command to reset the description. **'!objdesc =' *'!objTF' - Some weapon objects (+help WeaponObject) have multiple modes. If you are an authorized user of the weapon, you can use this command to make it transform. **'!objTF =' *'!pass' - When used on your turn in place of an attack, it will boost your energon. This way you can "save up" for heavier attacks more quickly than you would using low-level attacks. Note that your defensive level (how much risk you are taking) will determine how much energon you get back (your reward). So turtling in a heavy defense level (Protected) will get you less energon than a low-defense level (Fearless) because you are wasting more of your time and energy avoiding attacks. *'!profile' - Displays a full profile of your character's stats and abilities, for all modes. Note that this is "base" data only. If you are looking for current status from a damage/combat perspective, use !systems or !syscheck. *'!retreat' - This command is used when retreating from a combat situation to see who can take parting shots or pursue you. It automatically notifies you who in your location (if anyone) can take parting shots. Once you have determined this, you must wait in the location until all those listed by the command have gone (whether they shoot at you or not) and only then leave. This command take one turn of combat. *'!selfdrain' - This command will drain energon from yourself. This is sometimes useful for RP purposes. **'!selfdrain ' *'!selfflag' - It allows players to set these flags: BACKFIRING BLINDED BLINDED2 CONFUSED CRIPPLED CRIPPLED2 HEAVY LOCKON SCARED STUNNED UNCON on themselves. Thusly, they can make their attacks go Wild (via Confused) or Backfire (via BACKFIRING) at will. They can also apply other negative effects to themselves, if they want. This is sometimes useful for RP purposes. **Does not support partial matching. *'!selfhurt' - This command will do damage to yourself, potentially knocking you unconscious and/or causing stat damage. This is sometimes useful for RP purposes or just plain laughs! **'!selfhurt ' *'!shake' - If you are Stunned and have waited at least one turn during which enemies can shoot at you, you can use this command to 'shake off' the stun effects before you do your regular turn. Make sure you read the Combat Rules pertaining to this subject! *'!syscheck' - A shortened version of the full !systems command, this will give you a brief overview of your current combat status. *'!systems' - Analogous to the old "system check" function, !SYSTEMS displays a detailed report of your current combat status. **You can also check on your other modes using the syntax !systems/ **If you are an administrator you can use !systems ' or '!systems / to get similar results. **'!systems -OR- !systems/' *'Training Rooms' - Most faction bases and capital ships will have a TRAINING ROOM. This is a special room where the regular rules of COMBAT do not apply. Upon entering a training room, your current stats and effects will be saved, and reset upon your exit. Note that this applies to ANY Combat Objects (weapons, boosters, vehicles, friends) that you bring into the room with you as well. **While inside a training room, you can use the !reset command to reset yourself. **You can use the !restore command to reset any Weapon Object or Booster Pack you may have brought in with you. *'!uncapture' - During your turn you may "give up" control of a capture point you are currently holding. This does not take up your "Combat Action" for the round, however it must be done BEFORE any attacks or additional actions are made. **'!uncapture ' *'WeaponObject' - The combat system supports "weapon objects". These are actual MUSH objects that interact with the combat system in some way. The most common of these are weapons (like bombs and base defenses) that can be used by players during combat. If you are able to use an object it's attacks will show up in your usual '!attacks' listing as long as you are a) in the same room, or b) carrying the object. **Most of these objects can be interacted with: you can use !rebuild on them and you can !evaluate them if you have the appropriate abilities. Abilities *'!aim' - Usable by combatants with the Crackshot ability. This command will use up your turn but give you a significant accuracy boost for your next attack against a specific target. You can also pass on targeting "intel" to your allies and let them use the bonus. The accuracy boost will remain in place until you successfully hit the target. **Typing '!aim' by itself will tell you who you are aiming at, or who you have received bonuses from, if anyone. *'!analyze' - Used by combatants with the Scout ability, this allows them to gather critical intelligence about an enemy during battle. This information will give them a boost on their next attack against that specific target. Alternatively, the "intel" can be given to an ally and they will get the boost instead. **'!analyze ' - analyze for yourself **'!analyze '= - analyze for someone else: **'!analyze' - list any intelligence you have gathered **Note that all involved parties must currently be in COMBAT for any analysis/transfer to ocure. Any unused analysis data will time out once combat is over. *'!bomb' - Characters with the Demolition ability can use this command to create a bomb object every 8 days. The bomb's strength and specific abilities are dependent on the skill of the bomb-maker. *'charge' *'!cloak' - Usable by those with the Cloak ability: **'!cloak/on' - Enable your cloaking device **'!cloak/off' - Disengage your cloaking device **Note that while CLOAKED you are invisible but not necessarily noiseless. People with enhanced senses will sometimes be able to find you. People with Radar will have an easier time finding you. While you are CLOAKED you may not attack or be attacked, but you can access the special "HIDDEN" defense level. If you are detected before you can disable your cloaking systems you will be automatically set to the OFF-GUARD defense level. *'!detect' - Usable by those with the Enhanced Senses ability. Detect allows you to "reveal" a single target that is either CLOAK (Cloak ability) or SNEAKING (Sneak ability). If you succeed in revealing a target they will be penalized by having their defense level set to OFF-GUARD. **'!detect ' *'!evaluate' - This command is usable by anyone. Depending on your abilities though, it will be more useful. If you have Repair or Heal it will give you a general idea of how damaged the target is. **If you have Refuel you will be able to tell if your target is in need of energon. **If you have Resupply you'll be able to tell if your target has depleted their ammunition stocks. **If you have Construction and your target is a vehicle you will get all of the above information. *'!forcefield' - Anyone may use the general !Forcefield command to list their forcefield status. For example, this will display if you are being protected by a forcefield or (if you have the ability) who your forcefield is currently protecting, if anyone. People with the forcefield ability can use the following commands: **'!forcefield ' - Casts a forcefield around a target **'!forcefield/off' - Disables your forcefield **Note that while your forcefield is protecting someone, any damage they take will be deducted from your energon instead. *'!grenade' - Characters with the Demolition ability can use this command to create a grenade object. This is similar to a bomb except it is smaller (less damage) and can be made more often (4 days instead of 8). The grenade's strength and specific abilities are dependent on the skill of the maker. **'!grenade ' *'!heal' - Works just like !Repair (see the +help file) except that heal works on organics (humans), and not robots. **'!heal ' *'!hide' - Usable by those with the Hide ability: **'!hide/on' - Enable hiding **'!hide/off' - Disengage hiding **People with Enhanced Senses will sometimes be able to find you. People with RADAR will have an easier time finding you. While you are HIDING you may not attack or be attacked, but you can access the special "HIDDEN" defense level. If you are detected before you can disable HIDING, you will be automatically set to the OFF-GUARD defense level. You do NOT get a sneak attack. You may not transform while HIDING unless your alternate mode also has HIDE. *'!inspire' - Characters with the Inspire ability can use this command to temporarily increase the courage of their comrades. When your courage is increased, you can take more damage before you fall below your "Courage/Endurance" (cou-end) limit and get stuck with the SCARED flag. How much Courage your allies gain is dependent primarily on your LEADERSHIP stat. Also, the more people you inspire the less of a bonus they will get. There is a little bit of randomness thrown in for fun. *Holograms - These commands are for the hologram system. Please read news abilities for a detailed review of holograms and their limits. Note that you can only have one hologram active at a time, and that the limit for number of holograms in your database is 15. Scanning adds a new hologram, list gives you a list of all the holograms you have with numbers, delete removes one from your db, projecting activates a hologram and dismiss deactivates one. **'+holo/list' **'+holo/scan ' **'+holo/delete ' **'+holo/project ' **'+holo/dismiss' **'!inspire , , ...' *'!junkdive' - If you are a Junkion on the planet Junk you can use this command to partially repair yourself. It will cost you some energon to do though. *'!patch' - If you have the Repair or Heal or Construction abilities, you can use this command to "jury rig" your allies (Transformers, Humans, Vehicles, respectively) during combat. This is no where near as good as a full-service repair job, but it will replace a bit of lost endurance (depending on the skill of the patcher). Most characters can only be patched once per combat. It will take the turn of the patcher each time. Junkions can be patched multiple times in the same fight. It will cost the patcher some energon to do. **'!patch ' *'!pilot' - Use this command to take command of an exo-suit or vehicle. Note that this can not be done during combat or if you are unconscious! This command can only be done inside a vehicle. *'!prep' - If you have the Repair, Heal, or Construction ability you can use this command to prepare targets (transformers, humans, and vehicles respectively) for surgery. This command will clear their COMBAT flag and allow you to !repair or !heal or !rebuild them. *'!radar' - Usable by those with the Radar ability. Radar allows you to "reveal" targets in the room that are either CLOAKED (Cloak ability) or SNEAKING (Sneak ability). If you succeed in revealing a target they will be penalized by having their defense level set to OFF-GUARD. *'!rebuild' - Usable by those with the Construction ability. This command works similarly to Repair and Heal. It works only on vehicles (this includes exo-suits). Rebuild differs from the previous commands in that when you rebuild a vehicle you also fill up its energon and re-supply any ammunition it may have. This is because vehicles don't self-heal and can't walk up and ask someone to refuel them! **'!rebuild ' *'!recalibrate' - If you have the Recalibrate ability, you can use this command to repair some stat damage your allies have taken during combat. This is nowhere near as good as a full-service repair job, but it will replace a bit of lost stats (depending on the skill of the recalibrator). It will take the turn of the recalibrator each time. It will cost the recalibrator some energon to do. **'!recalibrate ' *'!refuel' - You can transfer some of your own energon to an ally. This is also available during combat, but will take your turn. Depending on your TECH score you will transfer 'extra' energon. If the target also has the refuel ability this 'extra' amount is not added. **You can check the amount of energon you would transfer to someone via !refuelcheck = **'!refuel =' *'!reinforce' - If you have the Reinforce ability, you can use this command to repair some armor damage your allies have taken during combat. This is nowhere near as good as a full-service repair job, but it will replace a bit of lost armor (depending on the skill of the reinforcer). It will take the turn of the reinforcer each time. It will cost the reinforcer some energon to do. **'!reinforce ' *'!reload' - Usable by those with the Resupply ability. You can reload your allies to top off their ammunition-based attacks. This can not be done during combat. There is also a limit to how often characters can re-arm themselves. **'!reload ' *'!repair' - Usable by anyone with high enough Intelligence and Tech, but only reliably by those with the Repair ability. This will completely restore any Endurance damage on the target. Depending on the ability of the REPAIRer, it will also heal some amount of stat damage. The rest should heal on its own over time. **Repair works only on Transformers. For organics (humans) see the "heal" command and for fixing vehicles and exo-suits see the "rebuild" command. *'!sneak' - Usable by those with the Sneak ability: **'!sneak/on' - Start moving stealthily **'!sneak/off' - Resume moving normally **Note that while SNEAKING you are still visible, just adept at skulking in the shadows, hiding, and otherwise avoiding attention. You are NOT invisible. People with enhanced senses and radar will be able to find you. While you are SNEAKING you may not attack or be attacked, but you can access the special "HIDDEN" defense level. If you are detected while you are sneaking you will be automatically set to the OFF-GUARD defense level. *'+scout' - This command allows you to scout out an adjacent room, seeing its contents and observing the actions of the people there. You will not be able to overhear what the people in the other room are saying, and you may miss some of their actions occasionally. It is only usable by those with the Scout ability. **'scout ' **'''-scout''' - turns off this ability. *Weaponsmith Advancement *'+apcheck' - +APCHECK tells you how many Advancement Points (AP) you have earned over the lifetime of your character as well as how many you have spent. *'+nom' - +nom is short for NOMinate, which was a more accurate name under the old Advancement system where players were 'nominated' to the bi-weekly Advancement Board, which would decide how many Advancement Points (APs) that player would get based on their RP. You should +nom someone if their RP impressed you, or if they did something that benefits the MUSH (run a scene, judge an event, etc). A +nom translates directly into 1 AP for that player. To start with, every player can give out 8 +noms per week. If you are exceptionally active and IC the system will reward you with additional +noms to hand out every week, up to a certain maximum. You may +nom the same character once per week. If you run out of +noms you can talk to an admin and they will usually +nom the person in question for you. **'+nom ' **Custom +nom Messages *'+nomcheck' - This returns the number of +noms you have left to use for the current week. Only admin may view other player's +noms. *'+upgradecost' - This command shows the number of APs needed to raise a stat. For velocity, you would divide by two. **'+upgradecost to ' Character *'+charlist' - +CHARLIST gives you access to the complete feature character list at TF2005 MUSH. By default, +CHARLIST will display brief menu of "tags" that can be used to show specific groups of characters. For a full list of ALL characters, use ++charlist. **Available characters are shown in YELLOW **Characters with CLOSING DATES already set are shown in BLUE. *'+finger' **Aliases and partial names may be used instead of . **'+finger ' **'+icfinger ' **These two versions of the same command show you IC information about a character. This IC information is set by staff and can only be changed by them. **'+oocfinger ' **This command shows OOC information as set by the character's player. You may set your own OOC information by entering '& me='. **Example: &ALTCHARS me=Rodimus Prime @ here, Sunshine @ Care Bears MUSH *'+playerinfo' - As the name implies, this displays "info" about you, the "player"! Basically, this is just an enhanced version of the +apcheck/history, which has now been replaced. +PLAYERINFO will tell you: 1) Who we (CharStaff) think you are currently playing, 2) How many "points" your characters are worth (e.g. EFC = 3, NFC = 2, etc.), 3) What we think your registered e-mail is (correct us please!), 4) Any "retired" OCs you have that don't count towards your point total, 5) Any past characters and any AP banked on them (just like the old +apcheck/history). **Please keep in mind that all of this information is CONFIDENTIAL. We (Staff) do not give it out to anyone and only YOUR characters can see the +PlayerInfo for YOU. *'+skills' - Used by itself, this command allows you to toggle whether or not you want your skills to show up on your character's IC finger. Keep in mind that this is not necessarily IC knowledge. **If a character has too many skills to display on their +icfinger, they are viewable by using +skills . Combiner *'!merge' - If you are a member of a Combiner Team (saying Gestalt is uncool now!) you can use this command to merge into a giant super-robot! Of course there are a few conditions: **You need at least 3''' members online and IC and -in the same room- **If a 4th member is online but OOC that is fine, when they go IC they will show up inside the Combiner object with you **Combiners like Grandslam and Dreadwing only need 2 members online obviously! **If you are inside your Combiner object you can use the '''!dissolve command to break up the object. Be sure to check with your team-mates first though! *'+gdo' - This command forces the gestalt to do like entering objects, walking through exits and look at players and things. **'+gdo ' *'+gmail' - This command allows you to send the same @mail to all members of a gestalt team without having to type each of their names. **'+gmail /' *'+gooc' - This command allows OOC chat to be heard outside the gestalt object. Just like +ooc for a normal character. **'+gooc ' *'+gpose' - This command forces the gestalt to pose. It uses the same triggers as a normal character. **" will force the object to say. **: will force the object to pose. **; will force the object to pose without a space after the name. **\ will force the object to emit. *+'gtalk' - An OOC way of coordinating RP or just generally chatting to only the members of a gestalt team. **'+gtalk ' Colors *'+rainbowtime' - Taste the rainbow. Very spammy. Shows all of the XTERM256 colors. *'+view' - Views are additional descriptions, details, or other information that may be available in your location. **To show all views available for your location, type: +views **To see a specific view, type: +view ''' **To add views to a room or object you own, add an attribute per the following. Note that VIEW is followed by an underscore, and the topic name (if more than one word) is separated by dashes rather than spaces: **&VIEW_ =. **If your view information spans more than one paragraph, separate it from the previous paragraph by inserting: %r%rspace(5).The first paragraph automatically has this inserted. **It is easier for readers to recognize what views are available if you emphasize the view names in the room or object description by using ansi codes "hf", which is highlight and italicize. Ordinary highlighting is often used for other reasons, so adding italics makes them stand out. Help *+911''' - This command enables you to summon a MUSH Judge in the event of combat or RP at which you want a neutral arbitrator present. It notifies all connected Admin. If the Admin don't respond, you can try paging one. *'+admin' - Brings up a list of connected, non-DARK admin of the MUSH, along with some information about them. Please do NOT page off-duty admin! Also please consider which admin are IC and roleplaying while waiting on a response. Thanks! *'+adminlist' - This command lists all current admin of 2k5 along with their (abbreviated) positions. *+bbhelp - This command gets you the help for the bulletin board system on this MUSH. *'+gripe' - This command is used to file a gripe (or complaint) against another player or MUSH topic. Gripes are sent to Gripestaffer and the Wizards. They will attempt to resolve the complaint, either through mediation or by following the policies outlined in the rules files ("news policy"). Please note that you should not make nebulous general complaints here: please explain what you are complaining about and include specific examples and instances to back up your complaint. +Gripe is a good way to let someone know about a potential problem if you're uncomfortable speaking to them directly. It does NOT constitute some kind of automatic warning from the admin (though +gripe can be and is used to handle serious offenses as well); we'll deal with each individual gripe as appropriate. **When filing a +gripe you are also invited to send a log to Gripestaffer's e-mail address: 2k5mgmt@gmail.com *'panic' - This command will notify all available admin that you need assistance. Please be patient, especially if there are not many on-duty admin. *'+request' - +Request is a new tool for asking questions of admin and interacting with the 2k5 universe at large. It is a method of getting information about whatever, IC or OOC, back from the admin. This is primarily for use when you don't know which staffer to go to, and/or it's just a general inquiry that no staffer online knows the answer to. Obviously +request is not anonymous. Requests go to a list that the admin can view and respond to via @mail or page. An example would be a Decepticon wanting to hire alien mercenaries to fight the good guys for them, or an Autobot wanting to interview a recently attacked company to find and determine what the Decepticons are plotting. It can also be used for OOC rule questions and the like. **'+request ='